Extreme Makeover: Home Edition
Extreme Makeover: Home Edition is a reality series on ABC providing home renovations for deserving families, hosted by Ty Pennington. Appearances On March 6, 2005, the Muppets helped the team rebuild the home of the Harris family, who have the first ever set of surviving African-American sextuplets. The Harris' home was damaged by Hurricane Ivan, and Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal appeared on the show to pitch in. The Muppets also appeared the next night on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That? with more clips of their time at the work site. For the April 9, 2006 episode, Kermit appeared as guest host in Pennington's absence. As a special two-hour episode, the team built a home for the Craft family, and presented them with a new Hybrid SUV. For this appearance, Steve Whitmire was assisted by Carmen Osbahr, and puppet wranglers Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey and Debbie McClellan were credited as "The Green Team." Elmo made a brief appearance on the 100th episode on November 25, 2007, to help design the kids' bedroom. The Muppets, along with Sam Champion of Good Morning America, were celebrity guests in the January 3, 2010 episode, titled Extreme Makeover: The Muppet Edition.Hoskovec, Dusty. "Extreme Makeover: St. Paul", Twin Cities Daily Planet. October 6, 2009.Champion, Sam. "Home Makeover: Behind the Scenes", Good Morning America. October 5, 2009 They helped rebuild the home of the Morris Family, who's house was starting to fall apart. Kermit, Fozzie, Animal, and Piggy all returned, this time joined by Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Statler and Waldorf, Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Crazy Harry and Camilla. Big Bird, Elmo, and Leela appeared on the December 2, 2011 episode to help build the house for the Walker family who lost their 11-year-old son to suicide due to bullying. The trio also took the Stand Together pledge to end bullying as member numbers 5,000, 5,001, and 5,002. References .]] *In a 2006 episode of Sesame Street, Grover assumes Pennington's role for Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition, as with megaphone in hand, he breaks into Mr. Johnson's house (the latter having apparently moved out of his apartment on 14 Sesame Street, and into his own home). Against Mr. Johnson's will, Grover enlists his construction team (bearing a striking resemblance to Biff, Sully, and Stella) to add one door after another (hence the show's title) to the house, until there are four doors on the wall. Mr. Johnson demands that the doors be removed, and Grover complies, but suddenly there are no doors left to exit out of. *In Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Ty Pennington appears with Count von Count to sing "I Saw Three Ships" in a spoof of the series called "Extreme Makeover: Christmas Carol Edition". *An "Extreme Workover: Muppet Edition" Disney pin was released October 31, 2005 through DisneyShopping.com. *The Shalom Sesame episode "Chanukah: The Missing Menorah" features a parody titled "Extreme Makeover: Temple Edition," where Judah Maccabee leads his crew in remodeling a temple. Gallery Image:He_05.jpg|The team with the Muppets during the filming of the 2005 appearance Image:Moloney.JPG|Michael Moloney and Animal in the March 6, 2005 appearance Image:Typiggy.JPG|Ty Pennington and Miss Piggy in the March 6, 2005 appearance Image:Homemakeover1.jpg|2005 Image:Homemakeover2.jpg|2005 Image:Homemakeover3.jpg|2005 Image:Homemakeover4.jpg|2005 Image:Homemakeover5.jpg|2005 Image:Xtremehome-elmo2.jpg|Paige Hemmis, Elmo, and Kevin Clash during the filming of the November 25, 2007 appearance. Image:Xtremehome-elmo.jpg|Tracy Hutson and Elmo in the November 25, 2007 appearance. Image:EMHE2010-02.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-03.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-04.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-05.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-06.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-07.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-08.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-09.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-10.jpg|2010 Image:EMHE2010-11.jpg|Kermit and Crazy Harry on the 2010 edition Image:Kermitbackhoe.jpg|2010 Image:EM-HE-2009-2010-JustOnePerson01.jpg|2010 Image:EM-HE-2009-2010-Floyd01.jpg|2010 Image:EM-HE-2009-2010-JustOnePerson02.jpg|2010 SS-Makeover01.jpg|2011 SS-Makeover02.jpg|2011 SS-Makeover03.jpg|2011 Sources External links *Official Site -- ABC's Official Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Site *Tough Pigs' transcripts and photos of 2005 appearance - part 1, part 2 *YouTube Video -- Highlights of 2006 appearance __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV References Category:Reality Television